1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile data storage devices and methods for accelerating data operations in such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Database operations are often performed in an environment where speed of execution is of great importance. Common operations such as returning query results and indexing are often I/O-intensive and consume much data bandwidth between a host system (e.g., computing device) and a data storage device at which such operations are executed.